


Only Us

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for flashfic prompt <i>power cut.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us

Rob opened the door to his hotel room to find Felipe standing in the hallway, lit only by the dim emergency lighting.

“There is no power in my room,” Felipe stated, shifting on his feet slightly.

“There’s no power anywhere,” Rob replied. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Felipe shrugged. “Is dark.”

Rob couldn’t help the way his lips quirked up into a smile. “You scared of the dark?”

“No,” Felipe said indignantly, his mouth forming into a pretty little pout.

“Do you wanna borrow my torch?” Rob offered, unclipping the small item from his belt.

“I thought you might invite me in,” Felipe stated, looking at Rob expectantly.

“If you want,” Rob shrugged. “I’m working though. Not very good company.”

“How are you working?” Felipe asked. “Is no light.”

“The laptop,” Rob replied. “Still got a bit of power left. But, yeah, come in if you want.”

Felipe followed him into the room and Rob sat himself back down at the desk, squinting at the bright screen as his eyes readjusted to it. He was aware of Felipe skulking around behind him, probably sulking, but his attention was soon taken up with the stats from the Friday practice sessions, mentally putting together the perfect set-up, the perfect lap.

“Is no good,” Felipe said from behind him.

Rob turned around, blinking a few times as he tried to focus on Felipe in the gloomy room. He was laid on the bed, propped up by the headboard.

“What?” Rob asked.

“Was a time when no power meant no distraction,” Felipe said. “You had to make your own fun. Now you have your computer, is still power, is not the same.”

Rob frowned. “What the hell are you talking about, Felipe?”

“There should be candles I think,” Felipe said.

“Candles?” Rob repeated dumbly. “You want candles? I mean, I suppose I could ring the front desk and see if...”

“No, Rob, I do not want candles,” Felipe cut in. He gave an irritated sigh. “I think you should come here.”

“Why?” Rob asked.

There was a pause, just long enough for Felipe to have rolled his eyes. “You are not using your mind, Rob.”

Rob looked back at the laptop. He needed to do this. It was in Felipe’s best interests that he went over this data with a fine toothed comb. But he wasn’t going to pretend for a second that he wasn’t completely under the thumb. What Felipe wanted, Felipe got.

He closed the lid of his laptop, plunging them into real proper darkness. As he stood, he tried to remember the exact layout of the room, how many steps would take him to the bed. He miscalculated, walking into the bed frame and hitting his shin.

“Ow, fuck!” he exclaimed.

“Rob?” Felipe asked, sounding concerned.

“I’m fine,” Rob muttered, feeling his way around the bed and finally making his way safely onto it. He sighed, laying back on the pillows beside Felipe.

“Is romantic, no?” Felipe stated.

“Oh, yeah, this is fucking brilliant,” Rob replied. “My leg thanks you.”

“Poor Rob,” Felipe mocked. “Would you like I should kiss it better?”

“Yeah, that could work,” Rob agreed.

“Where?” Felipe asked, his hand finding Rob’s arm, looking for direction. Rob shifted closer, placing Felipe’s fingers on his shin. “Hmm,” Felipe considered, moving his hand down to play with the hem of Rob’s trousers. “I think perhaps I take them off,” he said. “To be sure I can get to it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rob agreed, grateful Felipe couldn’t see his stupidly happy grin.

The mattress shifted as Felipe moved, hovering over Rob, hands working his belt free before slipping open the button, sliding down the zip, smooth movements that Rob couldn’t help but appreciate. Felipe’s warm fingers slid into his waistband, tugging the trousers down, Rob lifting his hips to ease the process. Once they were gone, Felipe’s fingers were back on his shin, trying to find the spot again.

“Here?” he asked, pressing his lips to Rob’s skin midway up his shin.

“Mmm,” Rob weighed up. “Maybe a bit higher.”

“Here?” Felipe asked, kissing a spot a little further up.

“Little higher,” Rob instructed. A kiss on his knee. “Higher.” Felipe’s lips grazing his thigh. “Think it was just a little bit further up,” Rob told him.

Felipe’s lips curled into a smile against his flesh and then he kissed a line all the way up Rob’s thigh, stopping when he reached his boxers. He rested his cheek against the inside of Rob’s thigh, his breath hot against his crotch.

“Now is romantic, no?”

“Yeah,” Rob agreed, trying not to think about how close Felipe’s mouth was to his cock as he reached down a hand to stroke through Felipe’s hair.

“In the dark we are cut off, no one else, we make our own fun,” Felipe said. “And I do not have to see how ridiculous you look with your socks still on,” he added, reaching down to tickle Rob’s foot through the red material.

“Oi!” Rob exclaimed, squirming and slapping Felipe on the shoulder. “It’s not my fault you’re stripping me in the wrong order. Take them off.”

“I think maybe I will leave them on,” Felipe said. “Then you cannot attack me with your cold feet in the night.”

“I’m going to attack you with something else in a minute,” Rob warned. Felipe giggled, reaching out to tickle Rob’s feet again. “Get up here,” Rob told him, pulling at his shoulders.

“I like it down here,” Felipe countered, standing his ground.

“Well at least do something useful while you’re down there,” Rob told him.

“Okay,” Felipe agreed, the smile clearly evident in his voice as his fingers slipped into the waistband of Rob’s boxers, pulling them down.


End file.
